Trouble with Spinosaurus
Trouble with Spinosaurus is the 16th episode of the 1st season of the series "The Lion Guard: New Beginning" Discreption While Mohatu and her guard was on their Patrol they Meet another Lyena in the Pride Lands who informs them that queen Vijana and her Group are being attacked by a Spinosaurus called Hunter, so Lion guard decides to get Izabela to help them out Transcript (Mohatu and her lion guard was Patroling in Muzimu Grove) -Mohatu: (Looks around) so far everything is fine -Haraka: Yeah (Rapunzel flew over to meet the guard) -Rapunzel: Hello, Lion Guard -Mohatu: (Padded forward) hello Rapunzel! what's going on? Rapunzel: I'm Fine. And i came here to tell you that i saw another lyena in the Pride Lands -Mtoto: Another Lyena? Could it be Kucha and her Clan? -Rapunzel: I don't think so. I only saw one Lyena. -Mohatu: What is it doing here in the pride lands -Rapunzel: Don't know, but it looked like he was looking for something or someone -Mohatu: Then we better go see what he wants (They run over to where the lyena was found) -Mohatu: Lyena! Who are you? And what are you going in the Pride Lands? -Mhina: (Turns around and faces Mohatu and her gaurd) G'day Mate, the names Mhina. And i'm looking for the lion Guard. -Haraka: (Whispering to Ona) Why is he specking weird? -Ona: He's Specking Australian. G'day means Hello and Mate Means Friend -Haraka: I did not know that Mohatu: why did you come here to us? Mhina: Queen Vijana has sent me Mohatu: Queen Vijana? and who is it? Mhina: she is the leader of a herd of bears Mtoto: I have never heard of her Mhina: That's because she rarely gives herself her opinion to the Pridelands residents, in savannah summits Hamu: what's her problem? Mhina: get it, it's often attacked by some Spinosaurus The Lion Guard of Mohatu: Spinosaurus? Mohatu: what is it? Mhina: this is a great predatory dinosaur Mohatu: dinosaur? it's probably best to get knowledge at the source She: or whom? Mohatu: I know two dinosaurs who live nearby (Mhina and the Lion Guard of Mohatu go to two female dinosaurs: Velociraptor Cadance Flynn and apatosaurus Jenny Brown who was just at the meal) -Mohatu: Cadance! Jenny! We Need You need Your help. Do you know anything about the Spinosaurus. -Cadance and Jenny: Spinosaurus?! -Jenny Brown: You Must be talking about Hunter the Spinosaurus. He usually is in the South Lands but he does sometime trys to attack the Pride Lands. -Cadance: The only dinosuar i known that can stop hunter is Isabella. -Hamu: Do you know where to find her? -Cadance: She's usually at the watering hole at this time -Mhina: Thanks -Mohatu: Let's go find Isabella (The Guard and Mhina went to the watering hole where they find isabella with the rest of her Pack -Mohatu: Isabella! We need you to help us fight off hunter -Isabella: (Walks over to mohatu and her friends) Sure, just lead me to him and ill take care of the rest. (Mohatu and her guard race over to help out vijana) -Mohatu: While isabella taking on hunter the rest of us will guide vjana and her gruop to safetly -Mohatu's guard: Right (Mohatu and the lion guard guide vijana's Group to safety) -Mtoto: Isabella, he's all yours! -Hunter: Hey, get back here (Hunter ran after mohatu's guard but was hit by isabella. Hunter landed near the edge of a ravine) -Isabella: If you want them you will have to go throw me first. -Hunter: Then so be it (Hunter bet isabellla on the neck but she uses her tail to knock him off while they was fighting the ground stared to crumble) -Isabella: You think thats enough to beat me? (Isabella hits hunter and koncks him into the ravine. When he fell the ground and Mohatu fell in with him) -Mhina: Mohatu! (Mhina grap on the mohatu but he fell in with her. Jenny Brown got both of them before they hit the ground) -Mohatu: Thank you, Jenny (Jenny put both of them back above the ravine) -Jenny: No problem, Mohatu (Vijana walks over to mohatu) -Vijana: I wanted to thank all of you for saving me. -Mohatu: Your Welcome (Later on Mohatu and Mhina was walking back to pride rock) -Mohatu: So, where are you going now, Mhina? -Mhina: I'll be headed to the south Lands next -Mohatu: You know you cold stay here in the pride lands -Mhina: Thanks for the offer but im still looking for my father -Mohatu: Have a safe trip. -Mhina: you too. Bye Mohatu -Mohatu: Bye Characters Hunter (debut) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (debut) Cadance Flynn (debut) Jenny Brown (debut) Mhina Mohatu Mtoto Hamu Ona Haraka Kenai (silent cameo) Nita (silent cameo) Merida (silent debut) Vijana (debut) Rapunzel (as bird ) (debut) Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe